Decorative bottle tops exist in the art. Referring to FIG. 1, a decorative bottle top according to the prior art is illustrated. The bottle top includes a forecap or stem 10, a cap 12, a spout 14, and a decorative body 20. The cap 12 attaches to a beverage bottle 18. Typically, the cap 12 threads onto the bottle 18 so that the bottle 18 and cap 12 can be cleaned and reused. The stem 10 extends from the cap 12 and has retaining members 11 adjacent the cap 12.
The stem 10 defines an internal annulus (not shown), which conveys liquid from the bottle 18 to the spout 14. The spout 14 is movably attached to an end 16 of the stem 10 and can be moved thereon to permit or restrict the liquid from leaving the end 16. The stem 10 includes four, angled keys or tabs 11.
The decorative body 20 is schematically illustrated in cross-section in FIG. 1. The decorative body 20 can be a figurine, for example. The decorative body 20 defines a passage or hollow 21 having a first opening 22 and a second opening 24. The decorative body 20 fixedly attaches to the cap 12 and stem 10 by inserting the stem 10 through the first opening 22 of the body 20. The retaining members 11 engage the opening 22 to hold the body 20 on the stem 10 and cap 12. The spout 14 extends beyond the second opening 24, enabling a person to access the spout 14 for drinking.
Bottle tops having a fixed, decorative body such as that discussed above provide an effective way to enhance a beverage bottle. However, manufacturers are continually striving to improve or enhance products. The present invention is directed to interactive bottle tops that further enhance a beverage bottle.